


Song

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [27]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Er, did you want him to be cheating?
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012. "an important discovery"

Eclair dropped a step, paused and turned back. Surely she hadn't seen what she thought she'd seen. Because if she had...

That was one of the most popular singers in the universe... hanging on Sinistra's arm and acting very, very friendly with him.

She watched in stunned silence for a moment, before turning again, hopefully unseen, and heading right to HQ.

Dextera was not hard to find - they'd somehow all made the little cafe into a second home and anyone not on duty but in the building tended to end up relaxing and eating delicate and delicious desserts.

"You will not believe what I just saw!" Eclair exclaimed. She wasn't sure where to begin, because it was all just so very exciting and scandalous and...

"You saw Sinistra out with his friend?" Dextera asked. He'd barely raised an eyebrow.

Eclair blinked. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Three other people have already told me," Dextera replied with a chuckle. "I thank you all for being so concerned, but Pirene is an old friend of Sinistra's and I think she's rather charming."

"Oh..."

"Isn't that the preferred outcome?" Dextera questioned. He was smiling.

"Well yeah..." Eclair slid into the booth and signaled for one of the waitresses to head over. "But old friends?"

Dextera nodded. "About twenty years ago, she was a bystander when a fugitive we were chasing burst into a crowded area. Sinistra managed to get her out of the way a split second before she would have been killed by falling debris."

"Oh..."

"She's mailed him cards three times a year ever since."

Eclair almost felt a twinge of jealousy.

"And since she's touring on Aneais right now, well... They're catching up on everything that wouldn't fit in letters." Dextera was still smiling.

"Pirene..." Eclair shook her head. That was pretty amazing and...

Pirene was touring Aneais?

"Hey... you don't suppose Sinistra could get tickets..."

Dextera chuckled, interrupting Eclair's query.

"Enough for everyone," Dextera confirmed. "Don't worry."


End file.
